As energy consumption has been rapidly increased and environmental problems such as global warming have increased, interest in new and renewable energy not contaminating the environment has increased.
Of new and renewable energy sources, a wave is a high-density energy source that has attracted attention because it can be used 24 hours a day to generate power. Research and development of wave energy was started for the first time in 1940, but market of wave power generation developed late in comparison to other new and renewable energies. A commercial system appeared only recently (in 2008) for the first time.
The kinetic energy of waves is very irregular and uneven, so it is required to convert the kinetic energy into uniform rotational motion energy that can operate a generator.